


Get help

by hifftn



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Neighbor au, Slow Burn, and some fluff, smut at every opportunity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2020-04-10 06:49:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19082083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hifftn/pseuds/hifftn
Summary: You meet the new neighbor in the worst possible way, but you know what they say: when you are down, there's only one way. Up.





	1. The new neighbor

**Author's Note:**

> No smut in the first 3 chapters, but some fluff, angst and all fun.

“Hey, have you seen the new neighbor already?” Your friend/housemate Jazz grinned at you, motioned towards the general direction she assumed the next house in. Her sense of direction was awful, she actually pointed towards the street.  
“No, I came home really late, didn’t notice anything.” With school during the day and work during the evening your days were long, even more so when exams were due.  
“What a shame. Totally your type. Tall, blonde, nice smile. I don’t dig the beard, but he seems nice enough.”  
You shrugged, put some toast into the toaster and poured yourself a coffee. “As long as he’s not such a jerk as the last ones…”  
Your last neighbors had been horrible. Trash in the yard, their cars blocked the whole street including your driveway, loud parties and fights all the time. When they finally moved out the whole street sighed with relief.  
“Nope. Came over and apologized for any inconveniences the moving company might cause. Cute accent, British probably.” Jazz snatched one of the toast slices, hopped onto the kitchen counter.  
“Mhm.” Whatever she was getting at, you ignored it for now. “Just that one guy? Or is it a whole bunch like last time?”  
The houses were rather small, two bedrooms, a living room and kitchen, two small bathrooms. Still, at least four guys with changing girlfriends lived in there before.  
“As fast as I could see it’s just the British cutie. Too bad I’m actually faithful.” Finished with her toast Jazz hopped down again, brushed off the crumbs of her shirt. As exchange student she had a boyfriend back home. You knew she was madly in love with him, but that didn’t stop her from flirting - mostly to find someone for her friends, though. Like you.  
“Why are you studying international economics when you could just as well work as matchmaker?” you grumbled, grabbed the other piece of toast before she could.  
“What’s wrong, hon? Got up with the wrong foot today?”  
After only a couple of hours of sleep you were a bit grumpy, not even the fact that it was Friday could cheer you up. You had to work this weekend, double shifts even.  
“Nah, all’s fine. I’m just tired, I think.”  
“You need a break,” Jazz announced. “I take over your cleaning duty today and you try to get to bed before midnight. And now I’m off to university, can’t afford to miss another class.”  
“Oh god, is it that late already?!” You washed down your toast with coffee - too hot, but you had no other option right now - and rushed to the bathroom to get ready.  
It was almost 10pm when you came back, tired and exhausted. A full day of lessons and a six hours shift at work had drained you completely, all you wanted was a hot shower to wash off the sweat and frustration and crawl into bed. The last few yards you let your bike roll, completely in autopilot. Bad decision as it turned out, you didn’t expect the trash cans on the sidewalk, swerved right and into a bush.  
“Goddammit!” Sitting on the ground, your bike entangled in greenery, your bag somewhere on your left you cried in frustration. This day sucked!  
“My goodness, are you hurt?!”  
A deep, velvety voice behind you made you turn around. Another bad decision as you yelped at the pain in your neck, fought the urge to slam your fists into the concrete of the sidewalk. It wouldn’t help, only add to your pain, but you really wanted to punch something.  
“Mostly my pride,” you sniffed, accepted the hand that helped you up.  
“What happened?”  
You dusted off your clothes, noticed the scratches. There would be a few bruises tomorrow, too, but at least nothing seemed broken or sprained.  
“Some idiot left their trashcans on the sidewalk and with the poor lighting here I didn’t see them.”  
“Oh. Yes… that would have been me.”  
You looked up, finally paid some attention to the guy helping you. He was tall. Like, really tall.  
“Oh. Um, sorry… I didn’t realize...” you stammered but he cut you off.  
“No, you are right. It was my fault. I was told to put my dustbin out because the bin collection will come tomorrow.”  
“Ah, you must be the new neighbor.” The British accent, ‘dustbin’ - yep, had to be him.  
“Word got around fast, it seems.” His deep chuckle briefly distracted you from your pain and embarrassment.  
“Well, you met my roommate? Short, blonde, talks a mile a minute?” You motioned towards your house and his eyes widened.  
“Oh, yes. I didn’t get her name, though.”  
“Jazz. Her name is Jazz.”  
“Jazz… okay, I will try to remember that. And what is your name?” He smiled, reached down to get your bike.  
You told him, smiled back when he offered you the bike back.  
“Well, I will definitely remember that name.”  
You blamed the bad lighting for the impression that his gaze was more intense now.  
“And… what about you?” Nervously you fidgeted with the handlebar, plucked some leaves off it.  
“Will. My name is Will. William actually, but that sounds so formal.” Again he bent down, picked up your bag and handed it over.  
“Will. I guess I can remember that, too.”  
Seconds ticked away until you cleared your throat. “Anyway, thanks for your help. I better get in now and - take care of the scrapes and bruises.”  
“I hope you didn’t get hurt too much. Again, I’m very sorry for putting you in such danger.”  
“No, really, I wasn’t paying attention. The guys who lived here before you never put their bin out, I’m just not used to it.” You laughed lightly, glad when he joined in.  
“Fine. Next time I hope we meet under better circumstances.”  
“Yeah, I would like that. Bye.” You rushed back to your front door, chained your bike to the porch post and hurried inside before you could make an even bigger fool of yourself.

“‘I’m just not used to it’,” you parroted your earlier words. “Why do I always have to be that stupid?” Still grumbling you went into your bathroom, found the antiseptic and bandages to patch yourself up again.

Saturday morning, at least you had no classes. You slept in a bit before you went downstairs for breakfast, cereals and milk, nothing fancy. Jazz was already out, her car not in the driveway. But the dishes were done and a note informed you that she was getting groceries. Thank goodness, you weren’t in the mood to do that - after all you worked in one of the bigger supermarket in your neighborhood. No need to go there more often than necessary.  
In your pajama and with comfy slippers on you trudged to the front door, reading the weekend edition of the newspaper was one of the few traditions you didn’t want to miss.  
You hadn’t have your coffee yet and that was your excuse for not noticing the shadow in front of the door as you opened it, finding yourself facing your new neighbor. While you had bedhair and wore your favorite “Queen of naps” Sleeping Beauty shirt. Shit. He looked great, of course. In the morning light you noticed his curly dark blond hair under the baseball cap, his blue-ish green-ish eyes. He looked a bit familiar, but you couldn't put your finger on it.  
“Oh, good morning. I'm sorry for bothering you this early, but apparently my fridge isn't working correctly and my milk has spoiled. I was wondering if you could lend me a cup full?”  
“What? Um, oh, yeah…” Not your brightest performance, but you were still half asleep. “I'll be right back.”  
On the way to the kitchen you ran your hands through your hair, fanned your face since you could already feel your cheeks flare up. Not much you could do now about your appearance, but you quickly rinsed your mouth with a sip of orange juice, grabbed the half empty carton of milk and rushed back to the front door.  
“Here, it's not much left but at least it's still fine.” You weren't prepared for his dazzling smile. Nothing could have prepared you for that.  
“Thank you, you're a lifesaver. If there's ever anything I can help you with, don't hesitate to ask. Neighbors should help each other out, shouldn't they?”  
That was not your experience so far, but you wouldn't protest.  
“Yes, sure. I mean, same goes for you.” Your own attempt of a charming smile felt strange, your face muscles seemed to have lost any idea how to pull that off.  
“Glad to hear that. Thanks for the milk.” He nodded once, turned to leave and you only remembered to close the door again when he was almost back at his own house.

In the next few days you kept running into him - not literally, although it was tempting. It annoyed you that Jazz was smirking every time you came back from another encounter with Will, flushed and chiding yourself for being unable to flirt. And it annoyed you even more that she had predicted your crush on him from the start.  
“You know, we could just invite him over. To a welcome dinner or something. I get a call, have to leave you guys alone, with wine and candles…” She laughed as she ducked away from the pillow you threw at her.  
“Glad to see you’re having fun,” you grumbled and stomped into the kitchen, grabbed the trash bag and headed outside towards the bin. Yesterday you had met him when he had taken the trash out, he informed you again about putting the bins on the street later that night. You were unsure if he was teasing or actually making fun of you. All your life you had troubles reading the intentions of people correctly, and maybe it was his accent or his charme, you were unable to tell what he was thinking. About you.  
The soothing sound of a guitar came from the house next to you, after putting the trash away you stayed outside for a moment longer, listened to it. Was that a recording? But it broke off right in the middle, so it probably wasn’t. So Will could play the guitar, figured. He was handsome, funny, sweet, of course he head be creative and artistic. You had no idea what he did for a living yet, he had been vague about that and you didn’t want to pry too much. At least you knew he was single, although it had been Jazz who found out. They had bonded over their European heritage, spoke French every now and then. Whenever she knew something new about him she told you with this smug grin. You couldn’t be mad at her though.  
You managed to pull away from the sounds of “Father and son”, hopped on your bike and made your way over to the store for another double shift.  
Stocking the shelves wasn’t your favorite task but at least you didn’t have to deal with annoyed customers at the check-out. People came to ask you questions in the aisles, too, but they usually didn’t argue about a coupon that had expired months ago.  
The task was repetitive enough for you to zone out a bit, it was warm outside and the A/C in the store was getting to its limits.  
The pet aisle was deserted, just you and your cart full of dog food. Cans, bags, treats - the whole variety the store offered. You just heaved a 20 lbs bag of dry dog food from the cart over to the shelf when you heard someone behind you.  
“Oh, I didn’t know you’re working here.”  
You jumped, dropped the bag and shrieked when you turned around. The bag broke, dog food pellets spilled everywhere.  
“Oh my goodness, sorry! I didn’t want to startle you.” Will’s eyes widened, he dropped to his knees and started shoveling the dog food back into the bag.  
“N-no, I’m sorry. I didn’t pay attention and didn’t expect anyone to talk to me.” You joined him on the floor, one glance and you knew that simply picking up the pieces wouldn't do. They were scattered all over the floor, under the shelves and over towards the cosmetic aisle.  
“If I had known I make you that nervous I would not have approached you like this.” His deep chuckle sent your heart into overdrive, your face burned up again.  
“No, it’s just -” You wanted to say you were generally clumsy - not completely wrong - and that it wasn’t his fault - definitely a lie - but the words got stuck in your throat when he gave you a sideglance, kept looking at you.  
“So I don’t make you nervous? Not at all? Well, that’s disappointing.”  
“Stop teasing me,” you grumbled, swallowed but failed. Your mouth and throat were too dry.  
“I’m not teasing.” He reached over, plucked some pieces of dog food from the ground, right next to your hand.  
“I’m getting a broom!” You jumped up, any second longer and you would faint, ruining any chance you might have left to impress him. “You don’t have to pick that up.”  
Rushing off to find some cleaning supplies didn’t help you calm down, but autopilot kicked in so your brain wasn’t even needed. With a broom and a dustpan you came back, found him sweeping dog food together with a piece of carton.  
“I think I got most of it, but I could not reach the ones under the shelves.”  
“Oh, thanks. But you shouldn’t have, I mean, you’re a customer and I’m actually working here so I should be the one taking care of this and I will, so no need for you to get yourself dirty and-”  
He chuckled again, wiped his hands on his chinos. “Don’t forget to breathe. And I feel at least partly responsible for this mess, so please allow me to assist you with it.”  
He sounded so formal for offering you help with sweeping up dog food, you couldn’t help but laugh. This whole situation was bizarre.  
“Go on, then. Here, you can hold the dustpan and I will try to get all the dog food from under the shelves.” So you worked together, you ignored the comments and looks of your coworkers, but kept an eye out for the manager. No need to get told off for making a customer help you cleaning.  
It was getting dark when you got home, Will’s car was in the driveway, but he was sitting on the porch, reading in the fading light.  
“Hello. How was the rest of your work day?” He put the book down and you realized that this was the first time seeing him with glasses on.  
“Better. I didn’t cause any more catastrophes.” You only got a stern talking to from the manager, some jokes from your coworkers. You explained that it had been a friend, not some random customer. “The manager wants to apologize to you, too. So next time you drop by just tell them it’s you and you get - well, probably a 5$ giftcard or something like that.”  
“I knew it would be worth the effort. 5$... think of all the things I could get for that.”  
“Yeah, think of all the dog food.”  
His laughter rang out, you joined him.  
“Okay, it’s late, I better go inside.”  
But you stayed. Talked to him over the fence, simply chatting, nothing too personal. Of course you had questions, but you didn’t want to pry. You talked about favorite movies - yours was ‘The mask of Zorro’, his ‘Heat’ - about music and books. He was smart, funny, a good listener. You were already in too deep.

“Had a nice chat?” Jazz was still awake when you slipped through the door.  
“Uh, yes, it was - nice.”  
You avoided her interrogation by rushing into the bath. Finally in bed you wondered just how stupid it was to fall for a neighbor.

A few more days passed and you saw Will on every single one of them. Sometimes you only waved, sometimes you chatted with him. When you came from work on Saturday he was on his porch again, but he looked different.  
“Hey Will, did you shave?”  
“Yes, I have some work meeting tomorrow so I better look presentable.”  
“You always look good,” you blurted out.  
“Thanks.” He smiled again and your heart did its somersault thing. “Did you have a long day?”  
“Pretty long, yes.”  
All your days were long after all.  
“Would you like to join me for a glass of wine? Jazz told me you prefer red wine.”  
You hesitated, only for a second. “That sounds great, actually. Gimme a sec to get my stuff inside, I’ll come over in a minute.”  
“Of course, take your time. I will just sit here. Waiting for you.”  
Was that more than just an invitation for wine? No, impossible. He was a hot guy and you were - you. Not exactly ugly, just bland. A simple girl, a bit plain, a bit clumsy.  
With your hopes on a moderate level, not up very high at least, you skipped over to his porch after throwing your back into the living room, not really explaining anything to the visible confused Jazz, and smoothing down your hair.  
“I hope this is not too bothersome for you. I don’t want to keep you from your hard earned rest.” He got up, extended his hand to help you up the stairs.  
“No, it’s actually a nice change of pace for me. I’m not the ‘drinking wine in a summer night under the stars’ kinda girl. But this is definitely not bothersome.”  
He offered you a seat and a glass, smiled at you.  
“That is good to hear. I wouldn’t want to add to your stress. I noticed how hard you are working.”  
Did he mean you looked tired? Exhausted? You were, but you didn’t want to look that part. Talking about looks…  
“I like that clean shaven look. Makes you younger.” You sipped from your wine, it was sweet with a tart undertone.  
“You’re almost looking - well, familiar.”  
He chuckled, scratched the back of his neck. “People say that a lot. I must have one of those faces.”  
“It’s a nice face.” Your face heated up, you blamed the wine for being so blunt.  
“Thank you. I also like your face.” His glass was almost empty already, you wondered if you would even make it that far. Drinking wasn’t something you were used to, a few sips were enough to make you tipsy.  
“So, what kind of job is it that you have to shave for it?”  
He waved your question off.  
“It’s some boring meeting, nothing interesting. How do you like the wine?”  
Hastily you took another sip, nodded eagerly. “It’s good.” Trying to show off you swirled your wine a bit, but went overboard. Or at least the wine did. It spilled out of the glass, over your hand and you flinched back to avoid it dropping on your clothes. Too late.  
“Oh no!” With your free hand you wiped at your shorts, licked off the wine from your other hand.  
“Here, let me help you.” Will took the wine glass from your hand, grabbed a napkin that was lying around. A fancy one, fabric and not paper. With it he dabbed at the stain on your shorts, focusing on the task.  
“You better wash that out soon or it will stay,” he informed you, looked up only to find your face close to his own.  
“Yeah… I guess… I should go home now…” You didn’t move, mesmerized by his gaze. Carefully he moved his face closer, tilted his head just a bit to the right.  
Your heart was racing, your throat dry. You wanted to pull away, you wanted to grab his face and pull him closer.  
He was still looking at you, waiting for some sign so you closed your eyes, gave him the tiniest nod.  
His lips were soft and tasted like wine. Your heart melted.  
When his hand found its way to your face, cupping your cheek, his thumb gently sliding over your skin, your stomach was in knots.  
He pulled back just for you to chase his lips, your own hands flying up to bury in his hair now.  
There was this hum in the back of his throat that made your knees weak, you were grateful for the chair now. Without it you would be a puddle on the floor.  
You were both out of breath when you parted again, and as the gentleman he was he walked you back to your own door.  
That night before you fell asleep you were wondering what would have happened if you hadn’t left.

The next morning you were still floating. You heart was light, your grin was dopey and Jazz only glanced at you once, said: “Was about time,” and slid a cup of coffee over to you.  
There was a knock on the door before you could finish it and when you opened you saw Will standing there.  
Your grin even widened - if that was possible - but froze when you noticed his serious expression.  
“Hey, what’s up?”  
He inhaled deeply, squared his shoulders.  
“I - I think we need to talk.”


	2. Hello, my name is...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprising revelation makes you reconsider your relationship to your neighbor Will...

‘We need to talk.’  
Nothing good ever came from these words for you and your heart sank, the butterflies in your tummy turned into a lead weight.   
“Oh… okay…” Unsure whether to ask him in or step outside you stood at the door, clung to it for support.  
“Good morning, William.” Jazz showed up behind you, placed a hand on your back. The way she said his name was off but you couldn’t focus on that just now.  
“Good morning, Jazz. I’m sorry for interrupting this early.”  
“No, it’s fine, I’m actually on my way out. Library and such…” Another quick pat on your back and she squeezed past you, whispered lowly. “Chin up, you got this.”   
“Behave, you two.”   
Will stepped aside to let her through, waited until she reached her car before he turned back towards you, cleared his throat.   
“Do you have time now or should I come back later?”  
Everything inside of you screamed ‘later’, if you could put this off for a while longer it wasn't real yet.   
“Come in,” you said instead. “Do you want a coffee?”  
“No, thank you very much.”   
You showed him to the couch, sat down across from him, hands wringing in your lap. This was the moment he would tell you last night had been a mistake. Or wouldn't mean anything. That it wasn't you, he just wasn't looking for anything serious. All the stuff guys told girls they didn't want to date, but maybe make out with occasionally.   
“Okay, just get over with it.” You braced yourself, your knuckles white as you clasped your hands.  
“Very well. First of all I want to apologize for last night. I shouldn’t have taken advantage of you like that.”  
What? What was he talking about?  
“Whoa, wait a second. There was no ‘taking advantage’, I not only allowed you to kiss me, I wanted it!”   
A small smile tugged at his lips, he exhaled deeply, some of tension vanished from his posture.   
“Are you sure? Jazz had told me you’re not good with alcohol but I gave you wine…”  
Your snort cut him off. “I’m not good with alcohol, true enough, but not even I get drunk from two sips. Believe me, I wanted to kiss you.”   
You couldn’t look at him, your cheeks burned and your heart thundered.  
“That is a relief. I wouldn’t want to do anything you are not comfortable with.”   
“Was that what you wanted to talk about?” There was still hope left in you, it only shriveled away when he slowly shook his head.  
“I - I wasn’t completely honest with you.”  
He was married. Gay? No, better married. A wanted criminal? A gentleman gangster?  
“My name is not Will. Actually it is, at least of sorts. My name is Thomas, Thomas William to be exact.”  
“Okay?” This wasn’t too bad so far. He liked getting called a different name, no big deal.   
“Thomas Hiddleston. I’m an actor.”  
The gears in your brain started turning. “Thomas… Tom Hiddleston? You are Tom Hiddleston!”   
How the hell could you not see that before? Was it the beard or the glasses?   
“Wait, are you - is this a prank? I mean, I’m not that into movies, but I heard of you before. Of him. Of Hiddleston.” This was confusing, that early in the morning.   
“This is not a prank. I know this is sudden, but please bear with me. I lied to you and I do not want that any longer.” He rubbed his fingers, stared at you. “Last night was-”  
A mistake. An exception. Whatever he would say, you wouldn’t cry now. With clenched teeth you waited for him to finish this sentence.  
“-unexpected. You were unexpected. When I came here I wanted to get away from the usual hustle and bustle, a short reprieve from my normal life. I did not think I would meet someone like you here. And now that I did I cannot pretend it never happened. So I wanted to tell you the truth so you can make your choice, fully aware of what it might entail.”  
“What choice?” you croaked, your throat tight.   
“I would like to do this the right way. I want you to know my actual name, who I am and what I do. And I would love to have dinner with you.”  
Dinner… did he ask you out on a date?!  
“I don’t need your answer right away. Please think about it and let me know if you are comfortable with the situation as it is now. And again, I am sorry for deceiving you.”   
He got up, you followed him suit.  
“Wait a second. You can’t just drop a bomb like that and then scurry off. I got questions.”  
“Of course, just ask away.”   
Gosh, he was so tall. You had to tip your head back slightly to look up to him.   
“So you lied about your name. What about the rest? Was that genuine? Or just some persona you don when it suits you.”   
Again this small smile, and it tugged at your heartstrings.   
“No, that was all me. I tremendously enjoyed talking to you. You are a wonderful person, very warm and kind.”  
“Uh… okay. Okay. But -” No, that was it. The most important question for you. So what if you had called him a different name? Did it change the fact that you liked him? That his smile made you all tingly inside? That you wanted to kiss him again? And again?  
“I have to leave for that work meeting soon and won’t be back before tomorrow. Think about what I told you and tell me your decision when I’m back.” His hand cupped your cheek, his thumb stroked your skin just like last night. Just without the kissing this time.   
“I’m waiting for your answer. Tomorrow.” With that he leaned in, pressed his lips against your cheek once and pulled back again.  
“Uh, yeah… safe trip… I guess…”   
You watched him leave, wondered what the heck had just happened. 

That night you sat on the couch, glared at Jazz who grinned smugly.   
“Since when did you know?”  
“‘Know’ is too much of a stretch. I had an inkling. And then he shaved off this scruffy beard and it was just so obvious.” She stretched, reached over and took the remote for the TV. “So, what now?”  
“What do you mean?” Still slightly miffed that Jazz hadn’t been surprised when you told her the news you picked at a loose thread of your shorts.   
“I mean, what are you guys planning now? Are you dating? FWB? Just going to stay ‘friends’?”  
There it was, the million dollar question.   
“No idea. I mean, he’s cute and smart and dammit, so incredible sexy, but…”  
“You googled him.” She nodded, sage beyond her years.  
“Yeah, I did. And to be honest, it’s kinda scary. He’s - gosh, he’s really a celebrity. Red carpets and movie premiers and all that.”   
“And that’s just the glamorous part. Shooting a movie can take months, somewhere in the world. And afterwards the whole promotion thing… not exactly a 9 to 5 job.”   
You sank lower on the couch.   
“Yeah. And then there’s… his fans.”  
“You checked social media?” Jazz made a face.   
“Big mistake, huh? I mean, some of these girls are - obsessed with him.”   
“So… you’re staying friends?”  
You bit your lip, tilted your head. “This is a really tough decision.”  
“I guess it is.” Jazz shrugged, turned on the TV. “Maybe it helps you to see what he’s actually doing.”   
“What’s this?”  
“One of his movies. ‘Crimson Peak’. A horror/love/ghost movie. Here, I already picked a good scene.”   
A dark room, a cabin. A bed and a blonde woman. And there was Will. Tom. They kissed and that was strange for you to watch. If you decided to give that thing between you a chance you would have to accept that he had to kiss others sometimes.  
“Whoa! What - why are you showing me this?!”  
Jazz cackled and stopped the movie, just in time for Tom’s naked butt to be clearly visible on the screen.   
“Just a tiny incentive. Maybe it helps you making your decision.” She was still laughing when you threw that pillow into her face.   
Despite her teasing you stayed up with Jazz and talked about the situation, your worries and hopes. When you went to bed you were still confused, but you knew that at least someone had your back. 

Or not. Jazz raced you to the door when it rang the next morning. She was short, but she knew some mean tricks to push you out of the way, reached the door first and opened it so you were hidden behind it.  
“Good morning, Jazz. Am I interrupting anything?”  
She panted but shrugged, kept an iron grip on the door.   
“No, I just was in the middle of some cardio. What can I do for you, Will?”  
“I was wondering if I could talk to your roommate.” You couldn’t see him, but you could hear the smile in his voice.   
“I’m not sure… tell me, William, what are you intentions? I mean, she’s my friend and I have to look out for her...”  
“Would you finally let me talk to him?” you snapped, pushed her aside.   
“Hi.” His smile widened and so did yours.   
“Hi.”  
“Hi,” Jazz piped up, laughed when you glared at her.  
“Don’t you have anything else to do?”  
“Unfortunately, I have.” She sighed, nodded towards Will - no, Tom - and wandered towards her room.   
“Sorry, she can be quite a handful.”  
“She cares for you and it shows.” It was probably true, but still annoying.   
“Soooo…” you began but he stopped you with a gesture.   
“Please, wait a moment.” He reached out, grabbed the doorknob and closed the door again, not without flashing you a mischievous smile. One second after the door had closed and left you dumbfounded it knocked.   
You opened again, found him smiling at you with a bouquet of daffodils.   
“Good morning. I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me tonight.”   
You bit your bottom lip, grinned even wider. You had made your decision last night already, knew exactly what to answer.   
“I’d love to.” You took the flowers, kept grinning like a fool.   
“Excellent.” He nodded once. “I told you I would ask you properly.”  
“You did, and now you have your answer. So, will you tell me where we are going?”  
His smile wavered slightly, one hand scratched the back of his neck while the hang by his side.   
“I try not to go out too much to be honest. Even in small town like this people recognize me. So, if that is okay with you, how about we have dinner at my place?”  
You narrowed your eyes at him, pulled your head back slightly.   
“Don’t tell me you can cook, too?”  
He laughed, shook his head. “I can manage a few simple things, but for tonight I’d rather order us something nice. Anything you don’t like to eat?”  
You gave him a short list of the food you couldn’t stand at all, frowned when another thought occured you.   
“Hey, is this all part of your wicked plan to lure me into your house?”   
His smile fell, he put a hand on his heart.   
“I promise you, that is exactly what I have planned.”   
Under your laughter he bowed, told you the time for your date and gave you a quick kiss goodbye. You closed the door when he had reached his house, waved once more and slumped against the door. You had a date. What to do next? You rushed towards your room, screamed on the top of your lungs.   
“Jazz! I need help! And wax!”


	3. Do you want some wine?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're off to your first date with Will - no, Tom. What will happen after the dessert?

The universe must have been smiling down on you, only one shift and you got send home half an hour early. That gave you enough time to freak out over what to wear and how much to shave and wax.  
“Don’t go overboard,” Jazz warned you. “He likes you the way you are. Wear something you feel confident and comfortable in. No experiments with makeup and hair, you want him to recognize you after all.”  
“Yeah, I know that, I know it. But - do I shave… you know… down there?”   
Jazz gasped, eyes wide, and pressed a hand to her chest.   
“You naughty little minx. Planning to get that far?”   
You slapped at her arm, but she dodged it, laughed happily.   
“No, really. If you don’t usually shave your lady bits, don’t start now. It will itch and burn and ruin all the potential fun. Just shave the parts that grow out of the panties and trim the rest. When did you have sex for the last time?”   
You coughed and squeaked at the same time.   
“That is - quite a personal question, don’t you think?”  
“Yep, and I still asked. Look, I know you didn’t have someone here for that, I would have noticed.”  
“Is that important?” you asked back, a bit miffed by her bold questions. Europeans, huh?  
“Not really, I’m just curious.” She poked out her tongue, danced out of your reach.  
“Now go and take a shower. Shave your legs and whatever parts you think need shaving. I prepare a little something and you get nice and smooth in there.”   
You did exactly that. You shaved and trimmed and scrubbed and rinsed until your skin was glowing and soft. Wrapped in a robe, your hair in a towel, you came outside where you found your bedroom in a mess.  
“I have some outfit options for you, combined some of your stuff with my mine. You got matching underwear?”  
The rest of the evening went by in a flurry of different outfits, some quick makeup tips and hair style ideas and when it was time for you to go over to Tom’s house she hugged you, told you that you looked gorgeous and handed you some condoms.  
“Girls should be prepared, too, you know?” she said with a wink, shoved you towards the door. “And now go and have fun with your cute and hot date while I try to video call my boyfriend.”   
You were nervous. Your dress was not even that revealing but you felt almost naked on your way to the house next door. Your knees weren’t working properly, your hands were sweaty. In front of his door you hesitated. Took a deep breath and knocked.   
He opened the door, stared at you with wide eyes.   
“What are you doing here?”  
You froze. Oh god, was it the wrong day? Wrong time?  
“You - you invited me to dinner?”  
“I know, but this is meant to be a date. I would have come in a few minutes to pick you up. I wanted to do this the proper way.” He looked so adorably crestfallen that your nerves melted away, you spontaneously got on your tiptoes and pecked his lips.   
“A date at home is still a date. And now since I’m already here, how about you let me in?”   
There was a table with candles and white china, elegant glasses and a white tablecloth.   
“Wow, that looks great.”  
“Thank you. But before we begin our date, let me just say this: If at any point, you feel uncomfortable, or don’t want to continue, just let me know. I understand that our situation is - quite unique.”  
“Are you still talking about the date?” you teasingly asked, raised one eyebrow at him.   
“Mostly, yes.”  
“Fine. I will tell you if I get cold feet. But someone promised me food and actually that’s the only reason I’m here.”   
He chuckled, shook his head. “In that case, I don’t want to make you wait any longer. You are looking stunning, by the way.” With a perfect bow he offered you his arm, led you to the table and pulled out the chair for you.   
“I’m afraid I have to be the waiter and your date at the same time tonight. I hope you don’t mind.”  
“No, not at all. Better than someone else being here with us.”  
He grinned, poured you some water. “So you prefer being alone with me?”   
And there were your nerves again. Your blood rushed into your cheeks, your mind blanked. No good retort to that. Besides, it was the truth.   
“Let me bring the starter. Did you ever eat escargot?”  
“Wait, aren’t those snails?!” You hadn’t put that on your list of food you didn’t like, mostly because you didn’t even think someone would serve you snails in the first place.   
He chuckled again. “I’m sorry, I was just joking. We are having salad for starters, and porcini ravioli with a light white wine sauce and a hint of truffle oil.”   
“Sounds good. I hope the salad is snail-free, though.”   
He laughed louder this time, and it helped you to relax. So far the date went well.   
There were a few things in the salad, but no snails and also no other unpleasant surprises. Ranch dressing instead, so you were happy. You talked a lot, mostly about his job and lifestyle, asked questions so you got an idea what you were getting yourself into. Or not.   
After the salad you helped him clear away the plates, despite his resistance. The main course was ready, he kept it warm in the oven. While he got your plates ready you watched him, his shirt neatly tucked into his dress pants, a nice belt and dress shoes. You were glad you had dressed up, too.   
“Hey, just out of curiosity. Why me?”   
He looked up, still bent down towards the oven.   
“Why you? Well…” He closed the oven door, set down the plates on the counter.  
“For one, you are a very friendly person. Funny, smart. And you’re looking gorgeous, not only tonight.”   
He licked off a drop of sauce from his thumb, furrowed his brow lightly. “I like that you are not pretending. In my line of work most people tend to be rather superficial, it’s all about appearance and whom you had lunch with the other day. You are refreshingly grounded.”  
“Boring, you mean.”  
He shook his head, took the plates and carried them to the table.   
“No, not boring at all. Not to me.”   
Once again he helped you with your chair, checked if you had everything.   
“With no ulterior motives I would like to offer you a glass of white wine to the ravioli. If you are not comfortable with drinking we can of course stick to water or some other non-alcoholic drink.”   
“Half a glass should be alright. As long as I don’t drink it all in one go.”   
He nodded again, went to fetch a bottle and poured you half a glass, rather less than too much. Back on his seat he took his own glass, raised it towards you.  
“A toast. To us and to this first date of hopefully many more.”  
“To us,” you echoed, sipped from the wine. The ravioli were incredible, the sauce light but full of flavor.   
“So, what’s for dessert?” you asked, halfway through your main course.   
“I got a tip from your roommate. You will like it, but I’d like to keep it a secret for now.” He smiled, ate another ravioli.   
“Now I’m curious,” you admitted, pushed a ravioli around on your plate.   
“Well, you will have to wait and be patient like a good girl. Do you think you can do that? Be a good girl?” His voice had a low, growly note that made your throat dry.   
So you nodded, took another sip of wine and focused on your food, your heart thundering in your chest and a strange tingling in your lady parts.  
Once both your plates were empty he took them to the kitchen again, not without insisting you wouldn’t follow him.   
“You don't want to ruin the surprise, do you?”  
“No, sir; I’m gonna be good,” you assured him, watched his eyebrow rise. Oh. Was he one of those men? Into the whole whips and chains stuff? Because you weren’t. Whatever happened later, you would have to make clear you weren’t into that. Before he tied you to the bed posts. Although… no. Not for the first date.  
“Good to know. For now though I would suggest we take our dessert on the couch. Can you take the wine glasses over?”  
Some clanking and clattering from the kitchen announced his progress so you got comfortable on the couch, the wine helped you not to worry about your belly looking unflattering after all that food.   
He came back, holding two plates with what turned out to be red velvet cake.   
“Yay!” You wiggled a bit on the couch, made him laugh again. This smile that lit up his whole face would be the death of you some day.   
“It looks as if I made the right choice with this at least.”   
“Oh boy, don’t even get me started. I love cake, but this must be my favorite.” It was moist and sweet, perfect in texture and flavor. You hummed at the first bite, leaned back on the couch.  
“Are you comfortable?”   
His question, posed with a smirk and a sideglance, reminded you of your choice of sitting position. Legs on the couch, half folded next and halfway under you so you could easily get up on your knees and reach over to the table to get your wine.  
“Oh, sorry. Not very ladylike, huh?” Self-conscious you shuffled into a more proper way of sitting.   
“I don’t mind. I like seeing you relaxing around me.” His cake was still untouched, apparently he rather looked at you than eat.   
“It’s still a bit difficult for me to think of you as this superstar when I got to know you as this - well, this really nice guy.”   
“I can be both, you know? But I prefer you thinking of me as the person you got to know, not this unapproachable actor.” After shifting a bit he sat a bit sideways, turned towards you, one arm propped up on the backrest, the head resting in his hand.   
Another bite of cake to buy you some time. You were still not sure where this date would take you, but you didn’t want it to end.   
“I bet you must read a lot for your job, huh?”   
He nodded lightly. “I guess I do. But I also enjoy reading, so that’s not a bother.”  
“I love reading, too. Although, with all the texts I have to read for school, my leisure reading fell a bit by the wayside.”   
“Would you like to see my study? Most of my books I brought with me are there.”   
You didn’t even hesitate before you agreed, on one hand it gave you more time with him, on the other you simply loved books. You shoved another generous bite of cake into your mouth, chewed and nodded at him. With a chuckle he got up, offered you his hand and pulled you to your feet.   
“I turned one of the bedrooms into a study. Someone else picked the furniture for this place, but the books are all mine.”   
His study was in the room that Jazz occupied in your house. The floor plan was the same as yours so you had no trouble navigating through the rooms.   
“Oh, wow…”  
Three huge bookshelves that reached to the ceiling took up a whole wall, on the other side was a desk and a chair, some computer equipment. But you were drawn to the books.   
“Hey, I got this one, too!” Most of them you had never seen before, but your favorite was among his collection.  
“‘’The Phantom of the Opera’? It’s one of my favourites,” he told you when you picked it up.  
“As it’s mine. I also love the musical, but the book is just great.”  
You only noticed how close he was when you turned your head and he was right there.   
“Mhm… tell me about what you like best.” His low murmur sent a shiver over your whole body, the touch of his hand on your arm made you glad you had picked a sleeveless dress.   
“It’s just - the whole atmosphere. All the pining and mystery, the sorrow and pain…” Your breath hitched when he ran his fingertips up your skin.   
“Still comfortable?”   
A tiny nod and you tilted your head, exposed your neck to him. First his fingers followed your invitation, next his lips. Your hands grabbed the edge of one shelf for support when your knees threatened to give in.   
You turned just enough to kiss him properly, and his hand was still light on your arm.   
“Will…” you breathed only for him to laugh lowly.   
“Tom,” he reminded you only to make you laugh, too.  
“That will take some time to get used to, huh?” He kissed your nose, nuzzled you with a smile.   
You nodded, closed your eyes and basked in his affection.   
“Come, let’s go back to the living room,” he suggested but you stopped him, cupped his face with your hands.   
“I’d rather see the rest of your place.” Seduction wasn’t your forte, but when you kissed him, you prayed he’d understand. Tonight, you didn’t want to go home.


	4. Kiss me, hold me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *insert sexy music here*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally some smut!

Kissing while leaning against a bookshelf turned out to be quite uncomfortable, no matter how hot Tom was. But then again, as soon as you stopped you would have to act on your bold words earlier and you weren’t ready for that either. So your dwindling courage led to one of the longest, most intense makeout sessions you ever had.   
This guy could kiss. Fleeting, teasing kisses altered with deep ones that made your panties tingle and your ovaries sing the hallelujah.   
And despite the growing heat between you, his hands never strayed from safe paths up and down your body. Your arms, your neck and cheeks, your hip even - but he never tried to touch your breasts or slip a hand up your skirt, no matter how much you wanted him to. You would probably have to tell him to cop a feel before he would get that idea himself.   
You winced when the shelf in your back dug into a certain part of your spine and he immediately pulled back, searched your face for a hint what was going on.  
“Is this going too fast for you?” His breathing was labored, his hair slightly disheveled.   
“No, this is - I enjoy it very much. Just the location could be a bit more comfortable.”   
“Back to the couch?” he suggested but you tilted your head, as if in thought.   
“Hm, or maybe… somewhere even more comfortable?” Your heart rate spiked at your bravado, even more so at the low growl coming from his throat. He cupped your face in both hands, rested his forehead against yours.   
“That's quite tempting… but I don't want you to think it's what I'm expecting of you. If you walked out this very moment, I would still consider this a fantastic date. You don't owe me anything but maybe a ‘thank you for the dinner’.”  
“I’m not thinking that anyway. But-” You wanted. So much. You had wanted when you knew him as Will and you still wanted now.  
“It’s okay, I understand. What I said at the beginning of the evening still stands, though. You can tell me you want to stop at any time. No questions asked.”  
His face was blurry now so close to your own, his lips tasted like promise.  
“Just - one thing, I guess. I’m kinda vanilla…” You took the chance and bit your bottom lip when you weren’t kissing for a change, but he brushed your lips with the tip of his index finger, watched you with dark eyes.   
“I like vanilla. And I like you, so there's no need to be nervous. Would it help you if we talked about limits and preferences?”   
He took your hand, laced his fingers with yours and raised your connected hands just enough so he could press his lips on the back of your hand.   
“S-sure…”   
“Okay, let me start. I want to undress you, one piece of clothes after the other. Every inch of skin I uncover I want to kiss and touch, find every spot on your body that makes you shiver, tremble and gasp.”   
Your knees buckled at the imagine of him exploring you, your mouth was dry but your panties soaked.   
“Okay…” you croaked, allowed him to lead you towards the door and into the hallway.   
“I want to hear all the little sounds, the moans and sighs, your cries of pleasure. And once I sufficiently got acquainted with your body, I will play you like an instrument, make you sing for me all night long.”   
“Gosh… yes, please!” Even if you sounded needy now, you didn’t care.   
“Is there anything so far you generally don’t like about my plan?”  
“No, nothing. Just one thing maybe… condoms?”  
“Of course.” He nodded, opened his bedroom door and you had to hold back not to sprint through it and jump on the bed. Instead you let him lead you inside, one hand in the small of your back.   
“Still comfortable?”   
“Stop asking and start making me sing already,” you pressed out, your stomach already a tangle of knots.   
Tom only chuckled, turned on a small bedside lamp.   
“I’d like to see you if that is fine with you.”  
That was a tricky one. You definitely wanted to see him, too, but that would mean he would see you naked, after all the stuff you ate earlier… oh, what the hell? If he wanted a supermodel he wouldn’t be with you anyway. Better to be honest from the start. Plus, you could just suck your tummy in. That should work. So instead of answering you simply turned around, brushed your hair over your shoulder to give him access to the zipper of your dress. His fingertips followed the line from the small of your back up to your nape, he placed a kiss just above the zipper, grabbed the tiny metal piece and slowly slid it down. His free hand followed, warm fingertips grazed your skin.  
He had barely touched you and you were already gasping for air.. He kissed your shoulders, his hands slipped under the straps of your dress, pushed them down your arms. It bunched around your hips, left you in your bra from the waist upwards.   
“You’re shivering. Are you cold?”   
He was right, you were trembling, but not because of the temperature.   
“Warm me up?”   
It was a flimsy excuse but his arms around you were solid, warm and real. You tipped your head back, it was an awkward angle but you managed to kiss. It wasn’t enough, so you turned in his embrace, your fingers wandered from one button of his nice dress shirt to the other. You tugged it out of his pants, watched his reaction, that small smile while his eyes were following your every motion.   
“Now we’re even,” you breathed, kissed his exposed chest.   
“Not fully.” With a smirk he reached around you, fingers brushing against the clasp of your bra. “May I?”  
Your nod was enough for him to snap the clasp open, a few more tugs and the bra was on the floor. Despite the warm night your skin erupted in goosebumps, nipples hardening already without any touches.   
Nervous now that you were exposed to his gaze you pulled him closer again. “Kiss me?”  
He hummed, with one hand in the nape of your neck, the other in the small of your back he held you tightly, his hungry kisses taking your breath away.  
Your own hands weren't idle, you ran them over his arms - surprisingly toned - over his back and down to his butt.   
“Your pants are in the way,” you complained, breathed the words against his lips.  
“Well, take them off if they bother you.”  
With his permission you slid your hands towards his front, followed the line of his belt. The buckle was no challenge, the button already a bit tricky. Or maybe you were distracted by the hardness you brushed against when you were busy undressing him. Curious and impatient as you were you tugged the zipper down, slid a hand down the front of his pants, but still over the boxers. The way he tensed, inhaled sharply made you giggle, sent a rush of pride through you. Followed by lust when he mimicked your action, slid a hand under the fabric of your dress to push it down your hips.   
You simply stepped out of it once it bunched around your feet, but there was a brief awkward moment when he had to get rid of his pants; mostly because he tried to take his socks off at the same time. In only your panties you slowly made your way backwards towards the bed, watched him struggle with his socks for a second before he followed you with a predatory gaze.   
“Are you still fine? No second thoughts?”  
You shook your head slowly, sat down when your legs hit the bed, scooted backwards without taking your eyes off him.   
“I want this. Did you change your mind?” If there was a time in your life for a seductive smile and look, it was now. You weren’t sure of you actually managed, but he growled lowly, two big strides and one of his knees was on the mattress, the other foot still on the floor.   
“I couldn’t stop thinking about you in my bed ever since that first kiss. Probably even before that.”   
Propped up on your elbows you watched him crawling up your body. His fingertips followed your leg from the ankle to the knee, he settled between your legs, carefully lifted your led with his hand at the ankle, kissed his way up your calf to your knee. There he pretended to bite you, growled, narrowed his eyes at you until your laughed, plopped down on the bed.   
“Come here, you jokester.” You lured him, motioned with your finger for him to join you and he did.  
His weight on top of you was perfect, your legs fell open, loosely framed his body. Your panties were probably soaked, but the bulge in his boxer briefs told you he was just as ready as you were. For now though, there were some more kisses. Reassuring and hungry at the same time.   
When he carded a hand through your hair, placed a soft kiss on your forehead your heart threatened to burst.   
“You’re really exquisite.”  
Wow, no one had ever told you that.   
“Sweet talker, you better put that lips to a better use,” you half joked, half demanded. Getting emotional wasn’t your plan for this night.   
“If Milady says so.” he nuzzled your nose with his, playfully nibbled at your jaw, bit your earlobe. From there he kissed his way down your neck, over your shoulder and back to your sternum, down the valley between your breasts from where he looked up at you again.   
“Like that?”  
You nodded, watched with fascination how his lips traveled over the curve of your breast towards the middle. When his tongue darted out to flick your nipple, you exhaled, sank back into the mattress. With his hands cupping both breasts he switched from one to the other until they were almost too sensitive for you to take it any longer. Your flinch was enough for him to pull back, with dark eyes and ragged breath he stared at you.  
“Too much?”  
You hummed, but still smiled so he placed one last kiss on each nipple before he slid further down, left kisses all over your stomach, nudged your belly button and grazed your hipbone with his teeth.   
“Off?” Fingers curled into the waistband of your panties he waited for your nod before he tugged them down, inhaled sharply when he uncovered your neatly groomed private area.   
“May I…?”  
“Please…” You covered your face with your hands, ran them through your hair. You’d much rather ran them through his hair, though, but that could be a bit too much right now. So you raised your hips, he tugged the panties off you, kissed from your knee upwards, open mouthed kisses on the inside of your thigh, a small bite here and there.   
He got comfortable between your thighs and now you watched him again, the sight added to your pleasure. His tongue followed your folds up to your swollen bud, he groaned at your taste while you mewled at his touch.   
He alternated his speed, switched between licking, sucking and flicking until he had you writhing underneath him, but you knew it wouldn’t be enough to send you over the edge. Not because his technique was lacking, definitely not, but because you couldn’t let go that easily.  
“That’s… that’s enough…” you panted, reached down and ran your fingers through his hair until he looked at you.   
“Was that - did I do anything wrong?”   
“No, no! That was - incredible. It’s just - I need more.” You licked your own, dry lips, wiggled your hips lightly.   
“Tell me what you need, then.” He wiped his mouth and chin with the back of his hand, made you blush.   
“I - I want to be on top. Is that okay?”   
He nuzzled your thigh, kissed the skin there. “Of course. Whatever you want.”   
You giggled, his caress was almost a tickle.   
“You know, I’m pretty glad you shaved.”   
He chuckled, placed a last kiss on your mound. “As am I.”   
You laughed again, welcomed him back in your arms with some more kissing before you shifted, turned him onto his back and straddled him. His chest was firm, not that much chest hair but not cleanly shaven either. You liked it, kissed and nibbled your way down to his happy trail. Where you paused.   
“So… I’d like to return the favor, but-”  
“It’s okay, don’t do what you don’t want to.”  
You nodded, nuzzled his hard cock through his boxers before you tugged them down.   
“Oh... “   
The male genital was never really appealing to you, but his cock was - well, not pretty, but you couldn’t wait to ride it.   
“Is that a good ‘Oh’ or a bad ‘Oh’?”   
“Good. Definitely good.”   
You wrapped a hand around it, gave a light squeeze that made him moan.  
“Definitely good,” you whispered, leaned in to kiss his lips again. “Condom?”   
You kept moving your hand in slow strokes over his cock while he leaned over to his nightstand, opened a drawer.   
“You are well prepared, huh? Did you expect to get lucky?” Teasingly your free hand joined the other, cupped his balls and made him gasp.   
“I figured I better plan for all possible outcomes of our date.”  
“So you don’t always keep condoms ready?” Enough teasing, you took the foiled package from him, ripped it open with your teeth.   
“No. I had to went out and get some for tonight.”  
Right answer. Not that you let him know, but he probably figured with how wide your grin was. You quickly rolled the condom over his cock, kept one hand loosely around it while you positioned yourself.  
“Still okay?” you asked him, mimicked the way he checked in with you all night already.   
“Perfect,” he pressed out, groaned when you slowly sank down. It was easy with how wet you were, but you still needed a moment to adjust, exhaled audibly.   
“Perfect indeed,” you breathed, put your hands on his chest for support. He grabbed your hips, thumbs rubbing circles into your skin.   
You started slowly, leaned in to kiss him a lot and he chased your lips whenever you straightened up again. After trying different angles you found a good one, leaned back with the hands on his thighs. He snaked a hand between you, his thumb pressed against your clit. Every time you rocked back and forth it sent sparks through you, increased the pressure in your belly.   
“Holy… this is… so good…” Your brow furrowed and eyes closed you tipped your head back, bit your bottom lip and focused on the infuriating but sweet feeling of almost there.   
“Is it? You think you can come like this?”   
How could he still talk? You had already troubles staying coherent, your pleasure drowned everything else out. So you simply nodded, whined lowly, shivered when he chuckled and bucked his hips, drove himself deeper into you.   
He moved his thumb no, rubbed you while you rode him. There was no holding back anymore. You tried to breathe, tried to keep your rhythm steady but couldn’t, your hips moved on their own now, chasing the release that seemed just out of reach.   
“God, you are gorgeous like this… just take what you need…”  
That was it. His growl, his words, his cock and the way his thumb circled your clit - your fingers dug into his skin, you inhaled sharply and let go.   
It began as tingling on your scalp and in your toes, worked its way through your whole body and finally met in your core, the tension snapped and rippled like waves through you. One hand on his chest now you rode it out, every aftershock and every spark, greedy not to miss a single thing. Only when it got too much, you were too sensitive you paused, panted.  
“Was that good?” One of his hands ran lightly up and down your back, sent shivers through you.   
You huffed a chuckle, nodded. What were words? You slumped down, nuzzled his neck.   
“Your turn now. I’m - exhausted.”   
He hummed, stroked your hair for a few heartbeats, until you had caught your breath enough to lift your hips and tumble off him. Not very graceful, but in the end you lay on your back, made grabby hands at him.   
With a grin he followed your invitation, sank back into you only to make you moan. Changed angle, different sensation. As long as he stayed clear of your clit this could be still pleasant for you.   
One of his hands grabbed yours, laced your fingers together and he started to move. No need for a slow start, you were both so far gone already that you welcomed his pace, his deep thrusts. Your free hand rested on his back, his skin was damp, you could feel the muscles shift and flex.   
He grunted, rested his forehead against yours. His grip on your hand tightened, and so did his expression. You threw your head back, gave in to the urge to slap his butt, made him hiss at the sting.   
“Didn’t you… say… you were… vanilla?”   
You giggled, but yelped when he bucked his hips harder the next time.  
“You like teasing me?” He grinned, repeated his hard thrusts, over and over until you could only let out broken moans. His pace increased, he kissed you sloppily, teeth and tongue.   
You watched him come undone, felt the trembling and the moment the tension snapped inside of him. It was glorious, the awe in his face, the peace that followed.   
Now it was your turn stroking his hair, giving him time to come down again.   
Once you had untangled and he had taken care of the condom you lay together in his bed, traded lazy kisses and silly secrets until you finally dozed off.   
The next morning things would be different, but you were ready to face whatever would come your way. And this night was definitely worth it.


	5. Chapter 5. Set visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After half a year of dating Tom you visit him on set.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Blowjob ahead!

“And this is the makeup trailer.” Tom opened the door for you and led you inside where two women were looking up, relaxing at Tom’s friendly greeting.  
“So, this is Jeannie, she’s in charge of hair. That’s Monica, she does the makeup. Hello, ladies, this is my girlfriend.”  
You waved shyly, those were the probably hundredth people you met today.  
“Hi. Didn’t know you’d be coming in today,” the hair stylist - Jeannie, her name was Jeannie - said and smiled at you.  
“Just showing my girlfriend where I’m working. I’ll be back on set for filming tomorrow.”   
“Yeah, I wanted to see who’s responsible for the longer hair and the beard,” you piped up with a wink.  
“You like it? The director asked us to tone the sexiness down but keep him looking handsome.” Jeannie laughed, apparently comfortable around Tom. Well, they worked together closely and you fought the jealousy and insecurity down.   
“If you ask me you did not do a good job with toning down any of his sexiness. I kinda like this look,” you objected, giggled when Tom cleared his throat awkwardly. There was this flustered smile thing he did whenever you complimented him too much. After half a year of dating he was still so adorably baffled by your admiration. But let’s be honest, how could someone not adore a guy like him? Handsome, smart, a gentleman and he was a beast in the sheets. Fine, maybe not a beast, but he knew how to please you and what else could you ask for? So he was the full package and no one could convince you otherwise.   
“You like the beard?” he asked for clarification and you nodded.   
“Yeah. Looks a bit like back then when we first met. A bit cleaner, though, less rugged. More like some sophisticated professor than friendly woodcutter.”   
You said goodbye to Jeannie and Monica, glad that your tour of the set was almost done by now. All the new faces and names, plus the constant fear someone would come and tell you to get lost. Of course Tom asked for permission before taking you there, but you were still wary. This was his work after all, and you were basically just snooping around all day.   
“Over there is the catering trailer. All the food you can think of is there, so feel free to get something if you’re hungry.”  
Tom pointed towards another huge trailer and you nodded. So much to keep in mind. You had five days off and stayed with him during filming. Most of your stuff was in his rented apartment where you would sleep, but during the day - and in one case, also during the night - you were allowed to stay on set, watching him work. Very exciting. You already met his co-stars and lots of famous people. So far everyone had been really nice to you, but it was a long day and your head was spinning.  
“Can we take a break? The whole trip here was a bit too much.”   
You had only arrived this morning, the trip halfway across the country the longest you had taken so far.   
“Of course, love. Let’s go back to my trailer.” His trailer. You had been in there for a hot minute before the tour of the set.   
It was actually pretty comfy. A couch, table, small pantry. Still nicer than your first college dorm.   
“I just have to talk to the director for a bit and after that we can go back to my place in the city. Maybe have a nice dinner. What do you say?”  
“Mhm, sounds good. We can also just order some food, I wouldn’t mind a night in.” Especially since he would have to get up at 5am again. And you hadn’t seen him for over a month. You just wanted some alone time with him.   
“Hey, did you ever have a girl in your trailer on set?” You were curious but also wanted to tease him a bit.  
“What?” He laughed, ran a hand through his hair. Oh, he was embarrassed.   
“A girl. You know what I mean.” You grinned at him, enjoyed to watch him squirm. You have talked about former relationships once, didn’t delve into the details - not that you could offer anything even half as interesting as dating a movie actor anyway - so you liked to pry a bit every now and then. Mostly because you had noticed that he was definitely not the type to kiss and tell.   
“No, I never had a woman in my trailer. You probably have noticed already that privacy is practically non-existent around here.” He leaned against a counter, hands gripping the edge. Dammit, he looked so good and you haven’t seen him for ages and when he stood like this you could see his arms, biceps flexed and all.   
Focus!   
“You never fooled around in your trailer? What a wasted opportunity.”   
You were tired, needed a shower and a snack, but that could wait.   
The trailer was small enough that you could get from the couch to Tom in three steps. Right in front of him you stopped, slid one hand up his neck and into his hair.   
“What are you doing?” His lips twitched into a smile, but he didn’t meet you in the middle.   
“You’ll see.” You got on your tiptoes, kissed him without another warning. Not a sweet peck, but a deep kiss from the get go.   
He wrapped his arms around you, hands cupping your bum, and pulled you closer. He only let go when you started getting lightheaded.   
“You missed me that much?”  
“That much and more,” you confirmed, slightly breathless.   
“Better now?” He nuzzled your nose, kissed your cheeks and nipped your neck.   
“A bit.” You squirmed, sighed at the feeling of having him close again. But not close enough.  
“Only a bit?”   
“Mhm… I need some more.” What a blessing that the trailer was small. You leaned over towards the door next to the counter, locked it from the inside.   
“Since when are you into risky situations?” he asked, but didn’t stop you when came back to kiss him some more.  
“You remember that one time we made out in my living room? And Jazz could have come in at any second? That was - kinda hot.”  
He chuckled, cupped your face.   
“If I remember correctly you said: ‘She either will yell at us or take pictures. Either way, she’ll never let me live that down.’”   
“Yeah. Exciting, wasn’t it?” There was still a lot you had to learn about each other and a lot you could find out together. Why not start here? It was still relatively safe and if you kept it down no one should notice.   
“You are one dirty girl.” He was still laughing but you pressed your lips on his once more, used the chance to nudge his tongue with yours. Funny how he immediately switched modes and pulled you closer again. That low rumble in his chest encouraged you to tilt your hips a bit so you were pressed against him. Oh yeah, he had been missing you, no doubt about that.   
“You think you can be quiet?” you breathed, followed up your question with a lighter kiss.   
“At this rate? Can’t guarantee you I can.”   
“Well, it’s not me who has to work here,” you shrugged, grinned while your hands found his belt buckle. If he wanted to stop you he could do so anytime, so without asking for permission you opened his belt, next the button and zipper of his slacks. As soon as there was enough room you slipped your hand into his boxers, savored the way his breath hitched. He was already half hard just from kissing, you proudly noticed.   
“Since your beard is trimmed so nicely I should check if the rest is also in good shape,” you pointed out, one eyebrow raised.   
His helpless groan was enough of a permission, you pushed down his slacks and boxer briefs, kissed him once more before you dropped on your knees in front of him. The carpet in this trailer was incredible, soft and fluffy. Felt good under your knees.   
You got more or less comfortable, one hand wrapped around his cock - fully hard now - and one on his thigh for support.   
You took your time, teased him by kissing up his thigh, then jumping to his happy trail, kissing and licking everywhere but where he wanted you most. Your hand was slowly stroking his cock, kept him nice and hard for what came next.   
“When did you become such a tease?” His voice was strained, but when you looked up you found him smirking at you.   
“Tease?” You sat back slightly, with wide eyes you licked your lips. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” You pouted at him, but couldn’t keep up the act for long. A sly smirk bloomed on your face, you placed a soft kiss on the tip of his cock before you pulled back again. “If you want something from me, you can just tell me. Or…”  
“Or what?” Goddammit, his acting training of course allowed him to switch roles all the time. You were not sure what kind of character he was portraying just now, with this intense gaze and the gravelly voice. You swallowed thickly, your throat was dry and heat pooled in your belly. And a bit lower, too.   
“Or you could just tell me what to do.”   
After six months there was still a lot you hadn’t tried, and it was exciting to broaden your horizons when it came to - well, everything. But definitely sex, too.   
“You’d like that? When I give you orders? Tell you what I want?” His hand cupped your cheek, tilted your head a bit so he could look at you.   
“I - yeah. I wouldn’t mind that.” Despite you considering yourself mostly vanilla there were some subby undertones and you wanted to make him feel good, no matter what.   
Plus, his voice was audio porn anyway. Smooth and low, and these tiny chuckles always gave you ideas.   
He hummed, his thumb glided back and forth over your cheek.   
“I like seeing you kneel. You should do that more often,” he purred and if you weren’t already on your knees they would give way.   
“Okay. What else?” Your hand was still moving back and forth, slow and steady.   
“Since you are already down there…” His smirk would be the death of you one day.   
“Yes?”   
“Open your pretty mouth and stop being a tease.”   
You giggled, leaned in and placed another kiss on his tip. Opened your mouth wider as he had told you, flicked out your tongue.  
“Tease,” he said again, with a warning undertone this time.   
He tasted salty, a tad bitter. You loved that taste, how it filled your mouth. How his cock felt on your tongue, his hand on your cheek. Slowly you worked your way down his cock, your hand still wrapped around the base. Your other hand cupped his balls, the neatly trimmed hair tickled you.   
When he bumped against the back of your throat you kept him there for a second, breathed in and pushed on some more. You didn’t mind him cutting off your air supply, your problem was your gag reflex.   
Tom’s hand slid into your hair, held it away from your face so he could watch you and you could focus on what you were doing. He never pushed you too far, always let you be in control, whether you tried something new or had already found a routine.   
You bobbed your head, your hand took care of the part of his cock you couldn’t fit into your mouth. Spit and precum made it easy for you, his moans encourage you to increase your pace.   
“This feels… so good…” With one hand he clutched the counter behind him, the other was still in your hair, ever so slightly tightening its grip.   
You hummed, this was getting hard. Your jaws were aching and your knees, too. Your arms were getting heavy. But dammit, you wouldn’t stop until you had christened this trailer with Tom.   
He had his head tipped back now, you assumed his eyes were closed but couldn’t tell. Besides, you were busy with more important matters.   
“If you keep this up, I won’t be able to hold back much longer…”   
His legs trembled slightly, spurred you on to redouble your efforts. You hummed again, wordlessly assured him it was time to let go. You loved it when he lost control, when he was unguarded around you.   
His hand left your hair, gripped the edge behind him tightly and he tensed, a barely suppressed groan announced his peak. Not that you didn’t notice anyway, his warm cum filled your mouth, his cock twitched in aftershocks. You slowed down your motions, but kept him in your mouth until he relaxed, his body sagged against the counter. Only when you were sure he was completely spent you pulled back, watched him how he caught his breath. While he was still up on cloud number nine you grabbed a tissue from your bag, spit his cum out. You had told him you didn’t like to swallow it and he had said he didn’t care. Whatever made you comfortable worked for him.   
With a deep breath he bent down and pulled his pants back up, offered you a hand once he was dressed again.   
“I feel bad,” he confessed as soon as you were face to face again. “I’m the only one feeling good now.”  
“Don’t worry, babe. I enjoy doing this for you. Besides, I don’t have condoms with me.” You shrugged, doubted he had brought protection either.   
“Mhm… still. I guess I will have to return the favor when we are back at my place later, love.” His kiss sealed the promise and suddenly you couldn’t wait for him to wrap up his business here and take you back home.   
You left a short while later, with a last glance towards his trailer. Now the both of you had another secret and you really hoped Tom would get reminded of it, of you, whenever he stepped through the door.


	6. Delayed gratification

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back at his place you have to suffer the consequences of teasing Tom in his trailer...

A driver took you back to Tom’s place. The 20 mins drive would pass quickly, you were tired enough to fall asleep on the spot. So you snuggled up to Tom who took your hand, placed a kiss on your fingertips and encouraged you to rest your head on his shoulder. You had just dozed off when you jolted awake again. Not a pothole or loud sound had startled you, it was a touch. Tom’s hand had wandered lower, pressed between your thighs now while he still looked out of the window.   
“What are you doing?” you hissed into his ear, glad the driver had turned the radio on.   
“You were a bit naughty earlier, risking someone catching us in the trailer,” he quietly replied. You could see his grin in the window’s reflection.   
“Are you - punishing me?” The idea was exciting, but here, right where the driver could see you? Instead of answering Tom moved his hand a bit until you squirmed. The seam of your pants rubbed right up against your folds, the more you moved the worse it got. And of course the added pressure of Tom’s hand. You whined lowly, made him chuckle.  
“You think you can stay quiet?” he threw your earlier question back at you.   
“Not if you keep that up,” you whispered.   
“Well, you better try at least,” he casually advised and kept his hand right there for the rest of the drive.   
When you arrived at his apartment - you were glad it wasn’t a hotel, much too impersonal for your taste - you were already wound up. Both of you thanked the driver who reminded Tom he would come and pick him up again the next morning at 5.   
Once in his apartment you sighed, the strange tension Tom had evoked in you was still burning in your very core. You only managed to take three steps inside before he grabbed your arm, spun you around and pressed you against the wall.   
“I learned some interesting new things about you today,” he purred, cupped your cheek with one hand. “My sweet vanilla queen turns out to be kinkier than I thought.”   
You could feel your face heat up, it was one thing doing stuff but a completely different thing actually talking about it.   
“You should have noticed when we had phone sex the other day,” you mumbled, eyes cast down.   
“Mhm, that was a very pleasant conversation. But today… that was something else.” His thumb gently stroked over your skin, his eyes searched your whole face.   
“And I didn’t know you like the longer hair and beard. I remember you were rather pleased when I shaved it back then.”   
“Mhm, mostly because I could finally see your face. But now… especially with the glasses it emphasizes your sophisticated look.”   
“You said it reminded you of a professor, didn’t you?” He leaned in, the tip of his nose followed up the line of your neck to your ear.   
You hummed, he remembered your words.   
“And you like the idea? Of me being a professor?”   
You nodded, there wasn’t much to say anyway.  
“And you know that I’m a professional actor? I can be whoever you want me to be.”   
Your face erupted with heat, so many possibilities ran through your mind, made your heart flutter and your panties tingle.   
“I want you to be yourself,” you whispered, turned your head so you could drop a kiss on his lips. “I want you to be completely comfortable around me. Able to let go. Able to tell me what you want to do with me.” That was all the courage you to could muster, but it was true. Whatever he wanted to do, he could tell you. If you didn’t like it you could still say so after all. Ever since your first date you were sure about this; if he did something you didn’t like he would stop as soon as you would say.   
“That is a tempting offer, but I would rather do what you want me to do with you tonight.”  
You were afraid your knees would give in any second now. As if he sensed your fear he slid a knee between yours, pinned you to the wall completely. Held you up.   
“So tell me, love… what do you want?”  
You swallowed, your mouth watered at the mere thought of it.   
“Well, Professor…” you whispered, knowing your face was burning now, “how about we take this to your office?”  
You knew he had a study; your bags were in there after all. And a nice desk. Looked sturdy. This was where you were heading to, leaned against the edge and motioned towards the chair.   
“Take a seat, sir.” He was the professional actor, sure, but you would stay in character as long as possible. He smirked, sat down and looked at you, how you were standing there, not completely sure what to do next.   
You didn’t want to play the usual ‘I need a better mark’ or ‘I forgot my homework again’ thing, that as too much like bad porn and not enough like you and him. So you would make this about him and you, about your relationship. Add a bit of truth to the scenario, just to feel comfortable.   
“So, your coworkers haven’t caught up on us dating yet, sir?” You bit the inside of your cheeks to keep yourself from grinning, watched his smirk widen.   
“No, at least not from what I can tell. They all agree that you are a sweet girl and great student, though. Not the type to do something naughty.”   
“Like giving someone a blowjob in a trailer?” You added a late ‘sir’, just for good measure. And because you liked what it did to him, at least if you read his expression correctly.   
“If you keep reminding me I might have to teach you a lesson.”   
“Isn’t that your job anyway, Professor?” You nudged his foot with yours. “Come on, sir. Teach me.”   
His growl was your only warning before he practically leaped at you, one of his hands slid into your hair, pulled you in for a kiss, the other came to rest on your hip.   
“The first thing I’m going to teach you is patience,” he rasped, both hands busy opening your pants now. He didn’t even bother with your shirt, just pushed your pants down, grabbed your hips and hoisted you up onto the desk.   
“You don’t seem very patient yourself,” you gasped, one hand behind you for support, the other wound into his hair.   
“I’m not the one who couldn’t wait to get back here to be naughty,” he pointed out, tugged your pants from your legs and dropped them on the floor.   
“You sure about that? Because in the car you weren’t exactly nice.”   
“Are you complaining?” The way he looked up at you, this smirk and a cocked eyebrow - you’d never complain.   
“Just - saying…”  
You wanted to kiss him so badly, tugged at his hair to get him back up to you. His groan traveled through your spine directly into your core, you answered with a moan of your own and surrendered to his greedy lips and tongue. You clung to him, wrapped your legs around his waist and pulled him closer. His hands tugged at your panties, slipped under the fabric to squeeze your ass.   
“Fuck me, professor,” you whimpered, gasped when he pulled your hips towards the edge.   
“Not yet,” he grated, let go of you only to drop to his knees. With your legs dangling from the top of the desk you leaned back, propped up on your elbows you watched him. How he ripped your panties down, peppered your legs and thighs with kisses. Nipped here and there until you yelped.   
“Shhh… you have to be quiet, love. We don’t want anyone to overhear.” His smirk vanished between your legs, but he kept teasing you, stayed away from where you really wanted him.   
“Toooooom…” you whined, one hand reaching for his head again. With a fistful of his hair between your fingers you tugged, urged him on to stop playing and get serious already.   
“Patience, love. That’s the lesson, don’t you remember?”   
As if to prove his point he kissed your folds once, just his lips on your silky skin. He pressed another kiss on the inside of each of your thighs, a last one just shy under your belly button.   
“Do you think you can keep your voice down?” he purred his challenge and you nodded quickly.   
“Yes, yes I can! I will be good, I promise, just - do it already!”   
“Mhm, we’ll see.”   
Being cocky was unfortunately completely within his rights; he just knew exactly what you liked, where your sensitive spots were and how much pressure to use. You squirmed, wanted him closer and at the same time you couldn't wait for him to fuck you properly already.  
You pressed your hand on your mouth but it wasn't enough to muffle your gasps and moans. He held you in place with both hands cupping your ass, your legs over his shoulder and from your position you could only see his sandy curls, your fingers tugged every now and then. After all his teasing earlier you were teetering on the edge in no time flat. The hand from your mouth flew to the edge of the desk, you gripped the wood for support.   
“Baby… so close… just need… a bit more…” you moaned and writhed under his talented tongue. Until you didn’t.  
He pulled back, wiped his chin and mouth with the back of his hand and grinned at you.  
“Patience, love. I’m afraid that wasn’t exactly quiet just now.”   
“What? No!” You slumped back, wiggled your hips in a futile attempt to lure him back in.  
“Are you talking back to me?” The new edge in his voice made you sit up quickly.  
“No, sir?”  
“Is that a question? Aren’t you sure?” He got back on his feet, offered you his hand. You took it, let him pull you back on your feet, too.  
“I’m sure, Professor. No talking back here.”  
“Well, I think I should make sure you can’t talk back. Or can’t talk back at all.”   
He tugged at your shirt, pulled it up and off you. Your bra followed next, both ended up on the floor.   
“On your knees, love,” he instructed, cupped your chin and pulled you in for a last kiss before you obeyed and dropped on your knees. You didn’t mind doing this again, you could suck him off over and over. Even if he was the one ordering you around, when you gave him a blowjob you were in charge.   
Your hand rested on his belt, you looked up at him for confirmation.   
“Go on,” he encouraged you and you opened his belt and his pants.   
“Don’t you want to sit down this time, Professor?” Without waiting for his answer you cupped his balls with one hand, the other, grabbed his already hard cock.   
“Good idea. That are some extra points for you, love.”   
Together you moved a bit to the desk; once he was sitting you crawled under the desk, grinned cheekily. “Can’t be too cautious, can we?”  
“Naughty, naughty girl.” He brushed some hair of your face, gathered enough strands for a good fist full. He didn’t guide you, though, just kept the hair out of your face. “I want to watch you,” he explained and you smiled up at him, got comfortable - or as much as you could - and started with a kiss on the tip of his cock before you licked it once, just enough to add some spit to his precum. Prepared like that your lips easily slid down his cock, you hollowed your cheeks and bobbed your head. Slowly. You worked him to the back of your throat, but your jaws were still sore from your earlier blowjob so you decided to keep it shallow this time. Your hand moved over the part you couldn’t fit into your mouth.   
“That’s enough,” he panted, wiped your lips with his thumb after you pulled back. “I really need to teach you a lesson now.”   
You crawled out of under the desk, got up and stretched briefly in your naked glory.   
“And you know I’m eager to learn,” you assured him, laughed when he pulled you closer and smacked your bum once.   
“You are awfully bold today,” he noted and smoothed his hand over the spot he had just slapped.   
“I just really, really want you to fuck me now,” you confessed, bit your bottom lip and looked at him.   
“That can be arranged. Turn around and bend over the desk.”   
You did as he told you, your whole body taut, nerves singing with anticipation. You could hear his steps, a drawer getting opened and closed again, but kept your gaze on the polished surface of the desk. A surface that still showed some imprints of your bum. As it should be.   
Foil rustled and you pressed your thighs together, almost unable to hold back any longer.   
“You have been such a good girl, waiting for so long,” he praised you and you got dizzy with relief when he stepped behind you, one hand on your hip. He slid his cock through your folds, coated it in your wetness before he positioned himself.   
“Fuck,” you swore lowly, fingers curling against the wood. He filled you up so well, a perfect fit. Maybe a bit too much on some days, but today his cock was exactly what you needed. Slowly he pushed into you, only stopped when he couldn’t go any deeper.   
“You okay?” he pressed out. You could feel his legs trembling, his muscles tense while he held back.   
“Yeah, perfect. Move already,” you encouraged him, your head dropped low, almost resting on the desk. He pulled back, slammed into you and made you cry out. You were grateful for the desk and its support, your knees were shaking and your arms grew weak.   
He wound a hand in your hair, pulled your head back so he could lean in and bite your shoulder.   
“Don’t leave marks… Professor…” you panted, arched your back to get away from the sensation, the pleasure too much, almost overwhelming after the wait. But you had nowhere to hide, Tom held you close, one hand on your hip, one in your hair. So you surrendered, angled your face so you could kiss him at least. It was messy, more tongue than anything else, but it was another connection and physical sensation.   
Later would be time for some sweet lovemaking to celebrate your reunion, but this right now was what you needed. To be as close as possible, to feel him against your body, inside of you. This was what you had longed for ever since you had to say goodbye, this was what you had dreamed of for so long.   
“God… I missed you… missed your scent… the feel of your skin against mine… those cute sounds you make,” he growled into your ear and picked up his pace. The desk moved under his thrusts and your arms gave out under your weight. With your upper body on top of the desk now you turned your face to the side and focused on all the sensation running through your body. The contrast of his warm skin and the cool wood sending a shiver down your whole body. How your nipples were pressed against the top of the desk. His fingertips which dug into your soft skin. And his cock, filling you over and over again until you were lightheaded.   
Heat pooled in your core, the tension became unbearable.   
“I just… need a bit… more…” More of him, of his kisses, his touches. Ever since your first night, no, even ever since your first kiss you became greedy. You always wanted more, all of him. And there was nothing you wouldn’t give him in return.   
“More?” He chuckled briefly, slowed down a bit. “Like what? This?”  
One of his hands found its way between your thighs, up to where his tongue had prepared you so well earlier.   
“Yes! Yes, just like that!” You pressed your forehead against the wood, grabbed the edges of the desk for support. So close…  
“I want to see you,” he decided and stepped away from you. “I want to watch you come undone.”  
You got up and turned around, hopped on the desk and opened your arms for him.   
“Watch me, then. See what you do to me.”   
He was with you in a split second, grabbed your leg and wrapped it around his hip. The other came to rest in the back of your neck, he pulled you close to kiss you. With your hips close at the edge of the desk you wrapped a hand around his cock, steadied him so he could enter you again. The angle was different, he moved much slower now. Kissed you more now you faced him properly. When he pushed your upper body down, with a hand between your breasts, you followed his silent instruction. His eyes were followed the path his hand took down your body, over your belly to where your bodies were connected. When his thumb brushed over your clit you gasped, arched your back and stared at him with wide eyes.   
“Let me see you,” he repeated once more. “Come for me, love.”   
It only took a few more circles of his thumb around your clit for the tension in your core to snap. Heat rippled through your body, followed by a wave of pleasure that left you breathless, speechless, mindless. Your body tensed, your skin crawled until you exhaled again, gulped for air to make it through the next wave and the ones after it. You slumped down after the last one, your legs were trembling and your body was covered in sweat. With a triumphant grin he picked up the pace again, thrust into you a few more times before his hands gripped you even tighter, before he tensed and grunted. You watched his face, wondered if you had worn a similar blissful expression only moments ago.   
After catching your breath and cleaning up you both went to bed, snuggled close under the covers, facing each other.  
“I love having you here with me,” he confessed and dropped a kiss on your forehead.   
“Because the sex is just mindblowing?” You were tired and completely sated, the warmth of the bed and his body lulled you in further.   
“That, too. But it’s more than that. With you here-” he sighed and smiled contentedly. “With you here, even this place feels like home.”   
“You old sap,” you chuckled, nuzzled his neck and tried to scoot even closer against his chest. “Sleep now, you have an early start tomorrow. And I will still be here.”   
You grinned against his skin when you added a last ‘professor’ for this night.


	7. The happiest place on earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom has a birthday surprise planned...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A smutty quickie. That's it.

“The park closes in fifteen minutes. We thank all our visitors and hope to see you again soon.”   
It was the end of a perfect day and you squeezed Tom’s hand briefly as you took a last glance around.   
“This was a wonderful birthday, thank you so much. I always wanted to come to Disneyland.” It had been a surprise for you, Tom hadn’t told you anything until you had figured it out yourself. Cinderella’s castle was hard to miss after all.   
“The day isn’t over yet,” he said with a grin. “I might have one last ace up my sleeve.”   
“Oh? Okay, where are we going next?”   
He tugged at your hand and you followed him, but not into the direction of the next exit.   
“Uh, Tom? Shouldn’t we leave now? They are closing,” you reminded him, just in case he had missed all the announcements up until now.   
“Not yet, dear. There is one more thing I have planned for today.”   
You wanted to protest, the announcement of the park closing got repeated once more and the last thing you wanted was drawing attention to you and your boyfriend. You already wondered how no one so far had recognized him. The sunglasses and basecap weren’t exactly a great disguise after all. Well, as long as you stayed away from Avenger themed areas, you hoped to be safe.   
Tom led you towards more traditional parts of the park, pictures of Dumbo and Bambi reminded of easier times. Not for you exactly, you weren’t even born when these movies were shown in theaters. But the whole atmosphere was different here, calmer, less action-laden as other attractions.   
“Have you found one of these old-fashioned merry-go-rounds?” you asked, eyes sparkling at the thought of a romantic ride.  
“I’m sorry to disappoint you, dear, but no. Although, if you would enjoy that, I’m sure I can arrange that for you.”   
“As if you could ever disappoint me,” you chuckled and rolled your eyes. “This was the best birthday gift ever, so don’t worry.”   
“Good. Hold onto that thought.” He grinned and directed you towards a ride you would never actually consider.  
“It’s a small world? Really?”   
It was already closed, or so it seemed at least, and the last visitors you had seen hadn’t even been close to this one.   
“Just wait, dear.” He pulled out his phone and made a quick call. Not even three minutes later someone approached you.   
“This way.”   
Tom ushered you towards the entrance, thanked the man and helped you into the boat. It rocked a bit but as soon as you was next to you he wrapped an arm around you and honestly, that was all you could ask for right now. He placed his basecap and sunglasses on the seat in front of you and relaxed noticeably.   
“That’s nice. A peaceful end to a busy, but wonderful day,” you sighed and snuggled closer against him.   
He only hummed and pressed a kiss on your hair while the boat followed its route and vanished inside of the huge ride.   
“How did you like your birthday so far?” he asked once darkness enveloped you both and the tell-tale song started playing.   
“It was fantastic. From waking up with you this morning to this very moment. Although I would have been fine with a quiet day in, too. You must be tired, you have filmed so much lately.” He had just returned back home a few days ago, and you had missed him terribly. So a day at home with him, alone… that also sounded good to you.   
“It wasn’t too bad,” he said and leaned in to whisper into your ear. “But I couldn’t take being away from you any longer. I had the naughtiest ideas while we were apart.”   
“Oh.” You grinned. “You haven’t said anything about that.”   
“Are you even surprised? After you defiled my trailer, do you really think I can stay there without thinking of your pretty lips wrapped around my cock? About you bent over the table?”   
Your chuckle stuck in your throat. At least it was dark and he couldn’t see your face erupting into a hot blush.   
It didn’t help that his hand crept from your knee upwards, fingers brushing over the skin meant to be hidden by your skirt.   
“I couldn’t help thinking of you riding me whenever I sat down. And it was the worst when I lay in my bed, after a long day, all on my own. Listening to the voice messages you had sent me, thinking of how you sometimes bite your lip when you don’t know what to say. And how beautiful you are when you are moaning my name.”   
Your throat was dry by now and you didn’t even notice how far his hand had made it under your skirt before his fingertips brushed over the edge of your panties.  
“Tom!” you shrieked and tried to scoot away, but the boat rocked and you froze.   
“What is it, love? Haven’t you been the one claiming to want to try new things? Risky things?” he purred and you melted around the edges.   
“But - this is a bit too public. What of anyone sees?” you hissed back.  
His chuckle was like molten chocolate, delicious and warm. Sinful.   
“Look around you, love. There’s no one but us.”   
“But - the cameras…” It became harder to focus, he just knew too well how to make you lose your mind.   
“Do you think I would want anyone to see your lovely face when you come? You should know by now that I’m rather possessive… the cameras are turned off for the next 15 minutes.”   
“15 minutes?” you gasped as his fingers found their way under the fabric of your panties.   
“Hmm, maybe only 10 by now.” He nibbled at your neck and you shivered.   
“So just enough for a quickie,” you noted.   
“Or you can just enjoy some attention.” He circled your clit with his fingertips and you whined lowly at the promise in his voice. It was good, great even. But if you could have more, with the added thrill of being in a technically public place, then you would take everything.   
“I think I’ll enjoy some attention during that quickie,” you decided and reluctantly pushed his hand just enough away to wriggle out of your panties. You swung one leg over him, straddled him and scooted backwards so you could open his pants.   
Sure enough, teasing you like this had him ready for you, too, so you just wrapped your hand around his cock, gave him a couple of strokes to make sure he’s hard and positioned yourself so you could sink down on him. Your mouth fell open while your eyes closed, you need a deep breath before you could go on. No matter how often you had him, it would always amaze you just how perfectly you fit together. Tight fit, admittedly, but that wasn’t a bad thing after all.   
His hands found your hips, fingers digging into your skin as he helped you move. You leaned in to kiss him, his lips muffling your moans.   
“Happy birthday… to me... “ you pressed out as you rocked faster against him. One of his hands slipped between your bodies, found your clit and made you gasp.   
“My naughty birthday girl,” he groaned, head tipped back as you picked up your pace further.   
“Is this… part of my present?” you asked, breathing ragged by the effort of riding him while working towards your climax.   
“I feel as if it’s rather a present for me,” he chuckled, but moaned when you used more force.   
“You won’t hear me complain,” you assured him, although he would hear other things from you. You could feel the tingle in your core, in your feet and on your scalp.   
“Tom… I…”  
“Shhh, let go, love,” he urged you on, his fingers moving faster now.   
You panted and bit your lip, trying to keep your voice in as the pleasure washed over you, wave after wave of euphoria and relief. You slumped into his embrace, frantically gulping for air.   
“Love… I’m so close… can we-?” The urgency in his tone made you giggle tiredly, but you nodded, braced yourself on his shoulders as you just lifted your hips enough for him to thrust up into you.  
It wasn’t elegant or refined, it was raw need and strength. You loved it. A few more thrusts and he growled lowly, fingers digging deeper into your hips as he buried his face in the crook of your neck and bit down on the skin there. Once he let go of you, you slipped off his lap and grabbed your panties, put them back on, smoothed down your hair and clothes.   
“Wow… that was incredible.” You were drunk on endorphins and giddiness, flushed and tired.   
“That it was. Happy birthday, love.” He kissed you again, gently this time. “I’m afraid I gave you a bit of a souvenir of this ride.” His fingertips brushed over your neck and you covered his hand with your own.   
“Can’t go to Disneyland and not get any souvenirs, can you?” For the remaining two minutes of the ride, you snuggled back up to him.   
“No more detours after this, okay?” you said as the boat reached the stop.   
“Are you tired?” He helped you out and led you towards the way to the exit.   
“That, too. But more importantly, I want our second round to be less rushed.”   
In the dim light of the street lights you watched his eyebrows shoot up.   
“Second round?” He grinned at you, raising your hand towards his lips.  
“Yep. After all, my birthday isn’t over yet. We still have some time and I have so many more fantasies…”   
You laughed when he hoisted you up and threw you over his shoulder.   
“In that case, we better hurry back.”   
There was still a long night to have, and you couldn’t wait either.   
Happy birthday indeed.


End file.
